pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Wands
:See also: Shattered PD - Mage, Shattered PD Cursed Wand Effects __TOC__ In Shattered Pixel Dungeon, wands have been changed to be identified on sight due to each wand having a unique sprite, but the number of charges are no longer auto-identified when they've all been expended. The wand will still identify itself after a sufficient amount of use. Amount of maximum charges and how many said charges are used can vary from one wand type to another; Magic Missile gets 1 extra charge (2 extra when it's imbued on Mage's Staff, by default), while wands of regrowth and transfusion start with 1 maximum charge less. All other wands have maximum 2 charges when not upgraded. Wand recharge rate Wand recharge rates have been adjusted to scale based on how many charges are missing, recharging faster the more charges need to regained. Battle wands These wands' primary purpose is to deal damage to their targets. Magic Missile : Modified Wand of Magic Missile , and has no additional effects.}} The most common wand in the game by a slight margin and the wand that the Staff starts out imbued with, this wand is built for the Sewers. It's the best-performing +0 wand in the game due to its extra charge, but its low +1/+2 damage scaling doesn't let it outcompete other wands when upgraded. * Battlemage melee effect: Recharge buff ** This wand is most useful when it's imbued into the Battlemage's staff (which it initially is). While not a powerhouse itself, the additional effect from melee places a recharge buff, recharging all the wands in the Battlemage's possession. Lightning : Modified Wand of Lightning This wand sends powerful lightning arcing through whatever it is shot at, dealing |at +0}}. This electricity can bounce between many nearby foes, spreading damage between them. The lightning and damage spread much more effectively in water. If you're too close, you may get shocked as well!}} When the initial target is standing on land, all mobs in a 3x3 radius from a mob struck by the chain (including the original target) to the target struck are also dealt damage; however, they will all take reduced damage. When the initial target is standing in water, however, it will spread to enemies within a 5x5 radius to an enemy in the chain (including the first) and deal full damage to all of them. * Damage scaling: +1/+5 ** This gives the wand of lightning the most raw, straightforward damage of all wands, especially when its base damage of 5-10, which is the highest of all wands, is taken into account. * Battlemage melee effect: Shocking enchantment Disintegration : Modified Wand of Disintegration , and will also deal bonus damage for each enemy and wall it penetrates. }} * Damage scaling: +1/+4 * This weapon's beam is only limited by its own maximum range of . For each enemy pierced and every three wall blocks pierced by the beam, the wand will deal an extra +1/+4 damage to all enemies pierced. Walls pierced after the last enemy are not included in this. * Mind vision potions work extremely well with this wand due to the wand's ability to shoot through walls, especially when highly leveled. ** The Huntress pairs well with the wand of disintegration for the same reason. * Evil eyes and the King of Dwarves are resistant to this wand, causing them to only take half of the damage. * Battlemage melee effect: projecting enchantment (+1 reach) Fireblast : Replaces Wand of Firebolt Whenever the wand is cast, it will use up 30% of the charges, rounded up. Damage formula: * 1-6 damage at +1/+2 scaling * 2-12 damage at +2/+4 scaling * 3-18 damage at +3/+6 scaling. Additional effect: burning with cripple or paralysis on target * 1 charge expended = Damage only * 2 charges expended = Cripple (4 turns) * 3 charges expended = Paralysis (4 turns) The spread of the wand can be a blessing as well as a curse, allowing multiple targets to be hit, but also making it difficult to control around flammable tiles and objects. The wand of fireblast has received a huge damage nerf when compared with its predecessor. Even a full-powered shot has only the max damage of a Wand of Firebolt, but uses up 3 charges to the 1 charge of firebolt. The large potential damage loss is offset to some degree by the status effects inflicted by fireblast. * Battlemage melee effect: blazing enchantment. Corrosion : Replaces Wand of Poison * This wand spawns a cloud of corrosive gas damaging enemies over time for several turns. Unlike many other wands, bolts zapped from this wand will hit precisely the targetted tile, allowing the user to set up clouds along the enemy's path like traps. ** The volume (affecting its size and time it takes for the gas to dissipate) of the cloud is equal to . * Damage formula: damage per turn, dealing 1 increased damage per turn ** A +3 wand would deal 5 damage on the first turn, 6 on second, 7 on third etc. until the buff ends (shortly after the enemy leaves the cloud). * The user can be damaged by the cloud and debuff as well. * The damage ends when the target leaves the cloud of corrosion, or it dissipates. * Much like the Wand of Blast Wave, this wand exerts "pressure" where it hits. While it's not enough to push enemies around, it will trigger traps, allowing the user to clear some of the more dangerous impediments, especially explosive traps that tend to destroy items if they are used to trigger them. * Battlemage melee effect: caustic ooze debuff applied for 20 turns. Warding |+upgrade level}} worth of wards at a time.|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Wand_of_warding.png|heading = Wand of Warding}} Zapping an unoccupied tile will summon a lesser ward. Zapping wards will "upgrade" them, causing them to improve in quality as described below without actually increasing their zap damage. It is possible to zap through enemies and even walls with the wand. Any zap on an invalid target tile (occupied by an enemy or a wall) will fail to cast, taking 0 turns and return a message "You can't place a ward there." Zaps from wards and sentries deal 1-8 damage with +1/+4 damage scaling from wand upgrades. Wards and sentries will only shoot a turn after they were originally summoned. Battlemage melee effect for this wand heals all deployed Sentries on the current floor. Wards all have one HP and are unable to dodge attacks. Thus, any attack will kill a ward. Upgrading a ward will add two additional shots to it before it despawns as well as boost its range and attack speed. All sentries zap one time per turn with the exception of the lesser sentry, which zaps two times every three turns. In addition, sentries, unlike wards, can dodge attacks. Their evasion is identical to the hero's before modifiers. Zapping a sentry with a wand of warding will heal them for the appropriate amount shown above before upgrading them if possible. Upgrading a ward will scale its HP, so if a lesser sentry had 20 HP (out of 30 HT) after it would have been healed, it will become a sentry with 32 HP (out of 48 HT). Utility wands In contrast to offensive wands, these wands are often lacking in damage and instead make up for it in other ways. When zapped, they apply various secondary effects. They are better when paired with other items to bring out their potential. Blast Wave : Replaces Wand of Telekinesis Similarly to the wand of corrosion, the magical bolt from a wand of blast wave will detonate at the targeted location, allowing the Hero/ine to control how and where to a target is knocked back. The blast knocks back the character caught in the center of the blast tiles while dealing to damage to them. However, it will also affect everyone in a 3x3 radius of the blast, dealing the damage to them as well as knocking them away from the blast. The Hero and their allies cannot be damaged directly from the blast, but will be knocked back without taking any damage (unless they hit a wall). It is important to remember that bosses take halved knockback, rounded down. * The knockback will push the enemy 3 tiles away from the blast. If the enemy hits a wall or door, it may be paralyzed briefly. The Hero/ine can be blasted back as well if it is used at point blank, but if the Hero/ine and the enemy don't have a wall behind them, it's a quick way to put six tiles between the Hero/ine and the enemy. * This is very useful when paired with wands of lightning and corrosion, giving welcome spacing that can be easily exploited by the powerful wands. * Much like the Wand of Telekinesis that it replaces, the wand of blast wave can chasm kill enemies on chasm levels and areas with pits against grounded enemies, at the cost of half the exp reward. * The blast can open doors and activate traps. * Battlemage melee effect: elastic enchantment. Frost : Replaces Wand of Slowness }} and chilling, which reduces speed. The effect seems stronger in water. Chilled and frozen enemies take less damage from this wand, as they are already cold.}} This wand causes the target to become chilled for turns ( if the target is on top of a water tile), slowing their speed. If used upon a target that is already chilled, the target will take reduced damage, but the chill that would have been inflicted by the wand will simply be added to the existing chilled duration. If used on a frozen target, the target will take no damage. The wand's mechanic of dealing less damage to chilled targets significantly hinders its offensive potential, a true shame considering its stats are comparable with the wand of lightning; without this mechanic, the wand of frost's base 1-8 damage and +1/+5 scaling would quickly make it better offensively than basically every wand in the game barring the wand of lightning. However, its offensive power can still be salvaged if paired with fire, as fire removes the chilled debuff. The bolt from a wand of frost can freeze potions on the ground and freeze mystery meat into frozen carpaccio. Battlemage melee effect: freeze target, requires the target to already be afflicted with 2-10 turns of chill. Prismatic Light * Damage scaling: +1/+3 * Damage increased against demonic and undead enemies by 30%. The list of enemies includes: ** Fetid rat ** Goo ** Skeleton ** Crazy thief, crazy bandit ** Prison guard ** Necromancer ** Dwarf warlock ** Dwarf monk, senior monk ** King of Dwarves, dwarf skeleton ** Succubus ** Evil eye ** Scorpio, acidic scorpio ** Rotting fist ** Burning fist ** Yog-Dzewa * Any tile within a radius of two tiles from the beam will have its true nature revealed, revealing traps and hidden doors as well as potentially showing undiscovered floor tiles on the other side of a wall and helping discover secret rooms. * The blindness debuff is incredibly potent for many classes, allowing for a surprise attack, and also for effectively shutting down the frustrating and deadly ranged attacks of enemies. * Prismatic light is a decent candidate for imbuing onto a Battlemage's staff due to its two useful debuffs, with the blindness debuff allowing the user to attack ranged enemies without fear of retaliation and the crippled debuff allowing him to gain some temporary spacing from melee-based enemies. However, it only cripples on hit, reducing synergy somewhat. * Battlemage melee effect: cripple target for turns Living Earth This wand sends bolts of magical rock at enemies, dealing |Scales by +0/+2 with upgrades}} The rocks will then re-form around the user, granting them armor in proportion to the damage dealt. If enough armor is built, it will form into a rock guardian when the wand is next zapped.|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Wand_of_living_earth.png|heading = Wand of Living Earth}} When dealing damage, the equivalent of damage dealt will be applied to the caster in the form of rock armor, which absorbs half the damage that would be taken from attacks. The wand's damage scales by +0/+2 with upgrades. When enough rock armor has been built up ( armor), casting the wand will summon an earthen guardian ally that will attack the nearest foe at the cost of all of the rock armor on the hero. While it is active, casting the wand will heal the guardian instead of giving the player rock armor. |Scales by +1/+3}} |heading = Earthen Guardian|width = 100%|image = Earthen Guardian.gif}} The guardian deals to damage and has the same accuracy and half the evasion the hero would without modifiers. Hits from the guardian will cause enemies to begin attacking them, even if they were focused on attacking something else before. If the guardian loses its target and cannot find a new one within a turn, it will despawn and the hero will gain rock armor equal to the amount of HP it had when it despawned. The Battlemage melee effect for this wand grants the user rock armor when hitting enemies, or heals the earthen guardian, should one be deployed. Corruption This wand attempts to "corrupt" an enemy and turn it into an allied unit, succeeding if the power of the wand exceeds the enemy's ability to resist it. * Wand power = }} * Enemy resistance = )²}} Each minor debuff afflicting the target multiplies its resistance to corruption by , while each major debuff halves resistance: If at this point the wand's power exceeds the enemy's modified resistance to corruption: * The enemy will be debuffed with corruption, its HP will be fully restored, all debuffs barring Soul Mark will be removed from it, and it will drop its item if applicable. * The enemy will lose of their health every turn. * It will act as an ally, attacking and getting attacked by enemies. This means that it will be able to have its health restored with Transfusion, and you will be able to switch places with it by tapping on it. * If the enemy is immune to corruption, they will instead be afflicted by the doomed status, which doubles all damage done against them and never wears off. However, if the enemy successfully resists the wand, the wand will instead apply a debuff based upon how close it got: minor when it wasn't close, and major when it was. * Battlemage melee effect: amok debuff Necromancy When paired with corpse dust (from the Old Wandmaker's quest), it is possible to do what is popularly referred to as a "Necromancer" build among experienced players. Corpse dust will quickly raise wraiths, and an adequately upgraded wand (exact level required shown below) will always corrupt wraiths. Doing this will quickly result in an army of loyal wraiths that will proceed to easily clear each floor and overwhelm Tengu and King of Dwarves thanks to their innate high evasion. Each corrupted wraith will last 100 turns before disappearing thanks to their 1 HP. Corruption Battlemages in particular excel in this situation due to having access to recharging their staff in a pinch from melee attacks. In addition, the staff effect is good at redirecting an enemy away from you and toward an evasive wraith or even another enemy, all without using any charges. However, fighting the DM-300 and Yog-Dzewa will be harder for the wraiths due to the toxic gas and the Burning Fist's ring of fire, respectively. Additionally, all Tengu abilities in 3rd phase of the fight can deal with wraiths easily. Thus, when fighting them, it is important to Doom and eliminate the bosses as quickly as possible. Regrowth : Modified Wand of Regrowth This wand spends all of its charges to spread blobs of regrowth along a conic path, akin to the wand of fireblast. Each blob can soul mark, and roots characters for 2 turns. In addition to growing grass, wands of regrowth can randomly create plants as well as tall grass, and 2 plants can only be created by regrowth: dewcatcher and seed pod. The amount of grass/plants created depends on the total number of charges spent. This wand starts with 1 maximum charge. The wand of regrowth will lose effectiveness as it is used, in order to prevent farming with the wand at low levels. A degraded wand will only spawn furrowed grass (similar to the one created by walking through tall grass as Huntress), which will not drop additional dew or seeds. Upgrading the wand will allow the wand to use more charges before it begins losing effectiveness; however, upgrading the wand does not reset the degradation. The wand will also last longer at higher hero levels. After +12, this mechanic is effectively removed from the wand. * Battlemage melee effect: blooming enchantment Transfusion This wand will sap some of your life energy and blast it at a target. This effect is very versatile: allies will be healed or shielded, enemies will be temporarily charmed, and hostile undead will take considerable damage.}} When targeting another character: # If the target is an ally or is charmed, the wand will damage the user for 10% of their max HP, rounded up, and the target will be healed for 10% of the user's max HP, plus an additional 3 HP per level of the wand. Any excess healing will be given to that character as shielding that decreases by 1 per turn. # If the target is not an ally or is charmed, it grants some shielding to the Hero (5 base, 2 scaling). # If the character is an enemy and is also undead, they will be damaged for a reduced amount of the aforementioned amount. # Otherwise, they will be charmed for 5 turns. * This wand starts with 1 maximum charge. * Battlemage melee effect: the next zap will not take Hero's HP regardless of the target type. Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon